Heretofore, it has been common practice, along with feeding, tensioning, and crimping a metal strap around an item being banded, to cut the strap with a straight shear. As a result, sharp edges on the end of the strap have a natural tendency to catch on a corner or crevice, causing the strap to "jam" in a track or along a passageway through which it is being fed.